Fight Me!
by sarah3000
Summary: Chapter 4 is up. Dumbledore tests any student that signs a form that states they want to be Aurors when they grow up.D/Hr pairing Sailor Moon.H/P George of the Jungle. Implied: C/L Gundam wing. G/P Highlander.
1. Fight Me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I just like to read the books. 

-------------------------------------------- 

Summery: If you do not like the pairing of Hermione and Draco, do not read. This story tells of one class period in Snape's potion class. 

Rating: PG? 

It is revised I am still not sure what to do with the next chapter but thanks for the reviews. Thank you for being honest. 

------------------------------------------ 

Fight Me! 

By Trippinwithcats 

Snape looked up from his endless piles of papers on his desk. Grading papers while his students mixed their potions might not be his best idea. However, he did choose to give every student enough homework that would keep him grading papers, until he could not see strait. After all, it made him feel better knowing that he could not see what havoc his students were getting into, this lead him into a false sense of security. Most of the students he could avoid, except for this class. Sometimes he swore that they would be the cause of gray hair before this class would ever graduate. Hermione and Draco fought rather loudly, trying to ignore the fight only made him want to use a silencing potion on the entire class. 

He wondered what would happen if the two feel down, while yelling at each other. Right after both Hermione and Draco pulled out her wands, Snape looked up and seized the opportunity to test his thought on the two. He whispered some words under his breath. Hermione and Draco fell to the floor. Draco, fell on his on his back. 

Draco, "Ouch!" Still in a small amount of pain from the fall, he did not want to get up right away. 'Granger better be hurt', he thought. 

Hermione, "My arm!" Having fallen on her front with her right arm and wand on Draco's chest, she refused to move for a second. 

Draco, "Get off of me!" He sneered at her, how dare she fall on him? Attempting to get up. 

Hermione, "No! I will not." She climbed on top of him. "Now, you will lesson." Trying to command his attention. 

Draco, "You will get off of me!" He could not push her off of him because his back hurt. Instead, he raised his wand. 

Hermione, "Come on, do it, ferret boy," both had their wands raised, ready to fight. Finally, she had his attention. 

Draco, "Why should I lesson to you?" He wanted to attack but he did not want to lay a hand on her in class. Snape might be watching. 

Hermione, "Does this look odd to you?" She looked around noticing that all eyes where on her and Draco. 

Ron, "Maybe, you two should get a room," he laughed, as did Harry. The rest of the class laughed. 

Hermione, "Would that make you happy if we did?" She waited for a reply. 

Ron, "I was only joking." Looking at Hermione sympathetically.. 

Draco, "Which room are you talking about?" He did not want to hear what they where saying. 

Hermione, "So, Ron do you feel Malfoy's my type?" Angry at Ron, for even implying that she could ever like Malfoy. 

Ron, "I only suggested that," he tried to explain. 

Hermione, "(Yelling at Ron and Harry) So, you want me to just make out with him in class, is that it?" Waiting for a reply, so that she could yell at him some more. 

Draco, "I am still here," still being ignored. 

Hermione, "(whispering to Draco) Is it okay if I you to teach them a lesson." She now is making plans to do something that she thought would surprise Ron and Harry. 

Draco, "(whispering back) If you must, go ahead," he did not like this, what is Granger doing? She is not really going to do anything. 

Hermione, "Ron, watch very closely or you will miss something," she kissed Malfoy on the lips. She pulled back, waiting to hear any responses. 

Snape looked up again to hear silence. He looked strait at Malfoy. 

Draco, "What?" He did not know what to say to Snape. Giving a small smile on his face while he looked toward the direction of Prof. Snape, who continued grading papers. 

Hermione, "Did you get my point, Ron?" She tried to tell them that they were being silly. 

Draco, "(sarcastically) Would now be the right time to make out?" he laughed. 

Pansy, "slut," she hated Hermione for kissing Malfoy. 

Crabbe and Goyle laughed. 

Hermione, "If you like, Draco, " she smiled and closed in on him. 

Draco, "What are you trying to prove?" he looked puzzled and confused. 

Hermione, "I like you, Draco," he pushed back in his seat. She drew nearer. 

Draco, "If you think you can get the better of me you are wrong," he moved closer to Granger. 

Goyle, "You tell her," laughing. 

Hermione, "Ron said to get a room, would you like a room with me?" she knew he had to do something now that she is so close. 

Draco, "Not just yet." He leaned closer, where there lips almost touched. 

Hermione, "Do I make you nervous," she brushed a hair out of her face. 

Snape walked over to them. "What is going on here?" 

Hermione, "I am not moving until he does." Still staring at Draco. 

Draco, "You back away, first," staring at her. 

Hermione, "No," she did not want him to win. Even though their lips almost touched when they talked. 

Draco, "Then, I am not moving either," Still closer. She is planning some sort of trick on him. 

Snape, "I will give you to the count of 3. 1,2," he paused, than Draco kissed her. "3. Now what is going on?" 

Draco, "Not quite sure," he hoped he would not have to be in detention for this. 

Snape, "5 points from Gryffindoor for being a bad influence on a Slythenin student." This punishment has never happened before, but he thought 5 point would be just about right. 

Draco, "Do you think she might try that again, professor?" Looking innocently at Snape as to show that he is the real victim. 

Snape, "Malfoy, are you getting smart with me?" Knowing that Draco would respond, to get out of trouble. 

Draco, "No, my theory of what just happened is that Hermione likes me, I guess, " he looked up at Snape giving him an, I am innocent look. 

Snape, "I hope there is not a potion involved in this situation. Both of you go to the hospital wing." Smiling on the inside and trying to fight himself from laughing, he watches them as they left his class. 

The end

---------------------------------- 

How did you like the fic? 

I think Snape is not an evil man but just a man that likes being teaching Potions. I do not think he really wants to teach Dark Arts, if he did, Dumbledore would give just give him the job. There would be a series of Potions teachers who would want to hurt Harry under He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. 

I like the pairing with Hermione and Draco. I know it might not happen, and Hermione does kiss Harry in the fourth book (I am aware). (If you are looking for the page it is 734 but she only kisses HARRY on the cheek. book 4)


	2. Serena's World

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a crossover. I had this great idea to make my story a Sailor Moon crossover. Ok, so it might not be so great. Review please. 

Draco and Hermione will be going into a new universe. Only aware of a few details that will get them by, like where they usually go maps and such. I would not want them to get lost. Hahahahah (This is mostly in Hermione's POV but very little of it is in Draco's) 

Rating: PG (But, last chapter makes it a PG-13.) 

No swearing in this chapter. Now, edited.

-------

Part 2

------

As soon as the two exited Snape's classroom, Hermione found that she was not walking but just waking up. Draco found himself with the same problem but he was walking out of an apartment.

Hermione looked around. Her books? Her clothes? They are different. She raced to the shower to take a bath. Breathing rather heavily, she tried to remember what had happened to her. She remembered walking out of Prof. Snape's class and now she is at home? No, this is not home. New knowledge came to her form somewhere unexplained. This had to be where she lived. Her mind then begain to recall the insident that had happen just a few minutes ago. Yelling at Ron. Kissing Draco. Draco kissing her, back? Why had Draco kissed her? Why had she kissed him?

She didn't want a boyfriend, right now. Over the summer she had told Krum that she just could not handle school and a boyfriend, too. Her mother had told her that she could not have a boyfriend until she is 15 years old. This did not make much of a difference to Hermione. She did not even want a boyfriend. Harry and Ron were always seen as friends. Not boyfriends. This kiss though, made her think.

Wait a second, when did she have long blond hair. Getting out of the shower, she looked at her naked body. Where was her body? This is her, now? The girl in the mirror looked younger than Hermione. She was not even sure how old the girl is; maybe they were the same age. Hermione could not tell. Covering her nude body with a towel. She could not see any private pairs anyway, as black little circles signs appeared '''Censer''' over those parts. She walked to her room to find some clothing. How could she tell her friends where she is now? This is not Hogwarts. Her friends had to be missing her, or maybe she had passed out or she could be, oh, "My friends will never recognize me." She quickly got dressed, and then she looked at a picture of the girl. So, that is how she, I mean, I where my hair. Fixing her hair into really odd ponytails that had balls on top of them. Then made, the girl's, not girl's she reminded herself that this is now her bed. Picked up what she hoped was her bag. She heard a loud voice, "Serena!!!!"

Did this person have to be so loud? It sounds like a female voice. "Right with you!" She raced down the stairs. Why was she racing, anyhow? "Hi" Saying to the blue haired women standing in the dinning room. She proceeded to eat breakfast. "Did you shout off you alarm dear?" Dear? This has to be my mom, now.

Hermione, "I forgot,"

Women, "I will do it, just get to school on time." School? How was she going to get to school? Hogwarts could not be near this place, could I? Then, she suddenly knew how to get to school. 'This is suspicious'.

"See you after school, dear." One thing is for sure; I do not go to a private school anymore. Maybe, my real mom will get her money back for me not going to Hogwarts. She has to be worried, but I have only been gone for an hour. Owls did could not fly that fast.

Hermione, "Bye, mom." Mom? Yes, this had to be her mom. Hermione was off like she had been set on fire. Racing, yet again to somewhere. Did this girl ever walk? The answer might as well be no, as Hermione did not think the girl knew how to tell time. She saw two boys playing with a cat, taping band-aids to its head. This is not right. Those boys are up to something. She missed her kitty. This one looked scared, maybe she could help it out. Just because this girl was racing to school, did not mean she could not help this poor, defenseless little kitty. It was all alone, sort of how she felt. "Get away from that cat!" She frightened the two kids off. Looked at the cat then picked it up. Ok, this girl must like cats, too. "Do not be afraid, I am just going to take this of you." The cat scratched about then Hermione let go. "What is that you have on you forehead, little kitty?"

Cat, "Meow." Cats cannot talk back, she told herself. I have to go. The cat was still watching her leave.

I am going to be late. That is the only thought in her head. Or, would be if she knew that this is her body. She arrived at school. She was not late at all. But, something told her that this might have been a first for her. For some reason she did understand the language and how to write it. Panic seemed to overwhelm her when she saw the test in front of her. Ok, think Hermione. Muggle studies, looking at the paper she filled in the answers. The teacher corrected it and handed it back. 98% No, this could not be on her perfect record. What if, this girl did not have a perfect record? Something in her wanted to shout for joy. But, Hermione looked up at the teacher. Talked to her. Then, after a talk, was given a 100% for the teach grading one of the problems wrong.

After school…

Outside of the school…

Molly, "It is ok, Serena." This girl, Serena knew the girl who was talking. It could be a best friend or not. It would be safe to just be nice. 'Maybe, she can stick around, so I am not so clueless.'

Hermione, "About what?" 'The girl who was talking must have though, I was sad.'

Molly, "Your test, I did not do so well either and I studied." Serena has a very nice friend.

Hermione, "I passed." She is showing concern. Yes, this is a friend.

Melven, "I heard about that talk, Serena." Another friend? I do not get the same feeling from him like that of this girl next to me. The boy wore swirling glasses that looked very odd in deed. She could not make fun of him because her hair did not look right either.

Hermione, "I passed." Does this girl not do her homework or something?

Melven, "I only received a 95% and I did not even study." Oh, yah for him.

Molly, "Let's go to the mall and we can look at some jewelry at my mom's store." For some reason what that girl is saying sounds very interesting. I could just smile with delight. Of course, I am already smiling.

Hermione ,"Of coarse, I would be delighted to accompany you."

Molly, "Are you feeling alright, Serena."

Hermione, "Yes, now let's go." The two left the boy alone to just stare at them. 'Why do I want to go to the mall so baddy? Oh well, I guess I do deserve some time away from studying; I did pass this test after all. I will study when I get home.' To her surprise, she walked to the store. Molly talked the whole way, but how many times Molly asked to see the test, Hermione would not let her see it. Hermione figured that the girl might want to post this test in the Daily paper, if she did show Molly the test.

At the store…

The revolving doors opened open and they stepped throw only to see Molly's mom on a megaphone. Apparently, Molly's mom looked more like a carnival salesman than a jeweler. My mouth open up, just stunned at the display before me.

Molly, "I don't understand. There must be something wrong. Mom does not act this way." Molly looked confused. Maybe her mom is under some sort of spell. Is that even possible?

Her mother turned around.

Molly, "Mama."

Mother, "What are you doing her my dear?" At least they are talking.

Molly, "Serena and I came to see some."

Hermione, "Jewelry," Ok, Serena must be more shallow than I ever though.

Mother, "Jewelry (laugh) Try one on, what ever you like." There is something not right here. Even though she thought that Divination is a joke, she still could not stop to think that something might be wrong. After all, this is not Divination; this is just remembering what Serena is like. Memories might surface.

Hermione, "Would I?" Now, I am excited? This is not the right behavior. A simple 'yes, mam' would be fine.

Mother, "Try on this ring, dear." When her mother gave the price they nearly escaped with out being trampled on by women who thought that was a good deal. They were latterly crawling throw the crowd to get into fresh air. Every woman in the store seemed to want that one ring. Glad that I have such a good friend or I might be crawling tough this people by myself.

Molly, "This is way weird"

Hermione, "Weird? I would say so. I think, I should go." Molly looked at me. Why do I feel in the mood for a nap? She tapped me on the shoulder to comfort me.

Molly, "Ok, see you tomorrow."

I walked out the jewelry store with my backpack in front of me. Maybe I should have asked Molly for dinner. To late now, I should just head to the library. She searched her mind for that information. "How can I show my mom this test?" She waded it up into a ball and throws it. Maybe, she would be back at Hogwarts before anyone new she was missing. Mom will never know I even had a test. The waded up test hit a man. (Draco or Darien)

(Both POVS)

Draco, "Hay watch it meatball head." He was wearing sunglasses and a green coat. Draco looked at the girl. She looked very familiar. What is wrong with that girl's hair? Do I know her? Why do I hear light music playing?

Hermione, "(Turning around in shock) huh" How dare he call me that, I do not make fun of his hair?

Draco, "Looks like 100% to me. Why are you hiding your grades?" Looks like this man wants to taint this girl. I have no problem with it. But why is he doing that? It is bad enough that this guy is a muggle. He is always nice to everyone else. He is sort of a passive young man, but not to this girl. Maybe it is because she has thrown this paper at his hair. He does have some good-looking hair, just like mine. I am grateful that this young man remembers this muggle stuff or I would be lost.  
Hermione, "Hmm (Walks away with the paper in her hand.)" What is with him calling me a meatball head? He is cute, though. Now, the girl has issues with boys? That must be why I looked back at him.

Draco, takes off his glasses. There is something about that girl. Why do I feel like I am pausing all of a sudden? At least, Darien is a good-looking muggle.

(End of both POVS)

Passes a video store.

Oh, look a poster of a skinny girl in a custom how original, new sailor V video game. "I wish I could be like that." Sure I do (sarcastically). But the need to play video games was too much. "How am I going to explain my grades?" Am I crying? Yes, I am. This girl is way to emotional. Turns to walk home.

At home…

Mom, "What did you get on you test dear?" So, I do not get it my mom has blue hair. I have blond hair. If it is died, why blue?

Hermione, "My test?" Now, I am sweating. I can't show her. She would think I cheated.

Mom, "The one you wore studying with Melvin. Melvin's parents said that he only got a 95 and they were very disappointed." Melvin that was the boy with the swirl glasses, I remember. I am not sure about Melvin. He seems like his is a nice boy.

Hermione, "(Laughs) err, ah, err," I have to get out of here to study. This girl does not seem to know very much about any of her subjects.

Mom, "Come on, tell me how did you do?" Her mother seems so polite. She might faint, if I showed her my grade.

Hermione, "It is like this well I uh.." I better go before I make sweat circles on the floor.

Mom, "Let me see" Her moms had gentle hand fell to a palm out position.

Hermione, "I am sorry, I will go to the library to study mother" Leaving before her mother could through her out.

Mom, "Ok, You have to show me the next one, young lady." She looks a little mad.  
Hermione, "Yes, Mom."

Now outside...

She studies at the library and then goes home to study some more.

At home again…

Then, the window opens. "That cat, what are you doing here little kitty?" That is the cat from before. That is a smart cat, if it can track me all the way here. Maybe, I can keep it. What will I call it?

Luna, "Why Serena, I have come to see you, of course." That cat is talking.

Now, Hermione was cowering by her bed for no apparent reason. A magic cat, that talks? I must be really lucky.

Luna, "My name is Luna and I have been searching for you for a very long time." The cat explained to her that she is the sailor of the moon and Luna was watching her for quite a while. Then the cat jumped up and rather large pendent appeared. She also, said something about Molly being in trouble. Molly is in trouble? What can I do? I put on the pendent. It does look good on me.

Luna, "Are you lessoning?"

Hermione, "Yes, Luna," I have the need to dance around with my new pendent?

Luna. "Say, Moon Prism Power."

Hermione, "Moon Prism Power." Soft music from somewhere starts and she slowly transforms into a girl with an even shorter skirt. "Oh no, I am not going outside like this. Look at me?" I could never pull this off at Hogwarts. Good thing this girl is skinny. I guess, that this outfit would fit anyone who actually is sailor moon. Great, now my pigtails are blinking. 

To be continued…

----------------

Like the second chapter? I do not have a clue what Darien does or how old his is, the story is going to be mostly in the POV of Hermione. I was not going to make a sequel. Reason for not letting her date: my parents did not let me date until I was 14. So, that is where the idea is from. Do not flame, you can pity me.

Fight in next chapter. I will skip a few sailor moon episodes. I am also going to make another crossovers in this fanfic so that Draco can be all whiny, too. I am even thinking of throwing in some comedy, in later chapters.

Thank you to all who reviewed: 

Signed:VenusSaturnalia (Thanks for not flaming me.) Chissy (Yes, Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek at the end of the last book.) 

Anonymous: Draco lover (I will watch my errors in the future.) limy ( ) (Thanks) Just ( ) (I will explain what is going on in the 3rd chapter) Ryoko (I was not going to continue with this fic, but I have was excited about getting 6 review. Glad you liked it.)


	3. Time Out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. I hope you like this fic. I am surprised by the information that I received, I did not even know that Darien was 16 or 17. I was just praying that he was not just some 20 something year old. 

Summery: I am giving Hermione a brake with the Sailor Moon crossover. That is before she has a heart attack. She needs a nap. Another crossover is in this chapter. This chapter will tell why the characters from Harry Potter are crossing over to animas and movies. 

Rating:PG:13 

Edited 

-------- 

Part 3 

---------- 

Hermione looked at the cat again, still hearing the blinking noise. Then, all of a sudden she is back at Hogwarts in the hallway with Draco. Glancing over to Draco, she could only say one word, "Draco," then she fell to the pavement and blacked out. 

Draco also noticed that he is once again at Hogwarts. He could not think of anything to say until he heard Hermione say his name. He watched as she fell to the ground. 'I did not do it. Who is going to believe me? I'm the only one that is with her. Who do I tell? What do I do?' Then he remembers that he could conjure up a stretcher. "You will be alright, I hope." I wonder if this is going on my permit record. Maybe if I leave her here she will die and I will have a better chance at winning my father's favor. Leaning down he checked for a pulse. Darn it. She has a pulse, barely. Her pulse slowed. 

In an instant, Prof. Snape had heard the yell, it was Draco's name, he had hurried outside his classroom to see Draco over the body of Hermione. 

Draco, "Shit, if you die here I swear I will kill you." The sentence did not make sense, but he was not concerned with grammar at the moment. He pumped her chest with his hands, one time. "I really hope no one is watching." He then opened her mouth and pinched her noise. Then tilted her head back. He then leaned over and breathed into her mouth. (A/N: Is that how it is done?) Nothing changed, he repeated doing this about four times before she began to breath more stidally. "Hermione, you gave me such a scare." He had said that out loud. She did not hear him say anything. She was to busy coughing. 

Prof. Snape, "Mr. Malfoy, What are you two doing?" 

Draco, "I believe, she is plotting to pin her own death on me." That little ***** thinks that she can pin her death on me. How dare her? Well, I am not going to jail. 

Prof. Snape, "I see is that why you where kissing." 

Draco, "I was not kissing her. I was breathing life back into her." She was dieing, what else was I suppose to do? 

Prof. Snape, "So, that is what you kids call it this days? The spell must be worse then I ever imagined." 

Draco, "I have no intentions of …" Oh great, Hermione is alive. 

Hermione, "You saved me, my hero." He saved me. 

Snape, "Both of you off to the hospital wing. That curse will not affect you much longer, I assure you." 

A moment later, Hermione was yet again, forced into the body of Serena and Draco in Darin's body. 

******Flashback to before the fanfic***around two months*** 

******Dumbledore and the Ministry***** 

Dumbledore, "What was so secret that you had to call upon me in the middle of the night?" 

"Well, we need to take about the future." 

Dumbledore, "What do you mean by that?" 

"As you have heard some of Aurors can not live up to what is expected of them. Surly, you have noticed." 

Dumbledore, "What does this have to do with me?" 

"You have sent us some fine individuals in the past. However, some just could not take the presser." 

Dumbledore, "I am not one to interfere with future careers of my students." 

"The Ministry is not very pleased at this hopeless dreamers. Who want to become Aurors and in the end they amount to only lower positions. So, as I am the Head Mister you will give all that want to be in this position a test." 

Dumbledore, "The students have exams to think about, and a child should have fun without thinking that their dreams are at stake. Do you think that I could deal with the stress of giving the students a test in which I have not even heard?" 

"Do not be so dramatic, the test will allow the students to grow as individuals. This test will also test the ability of the student in question." 

Dumbledore, "How do you plan to test their ability?" 

"A test, this test will allow the individual to be placed in a situation that they must react in a heroic way." 

Dumblemore, "Is there any requirements?" 

"Only that you use this quill when the students sign the registration form for the test. It will cast a spell on the writer later; the test will begin in later in the year. Time will stop while the test is administered." 

Dumbledore, "You can not just stop time." 

"We have no chose, the future depends on new Aurors to take the places of the fallen ones. We would prefer that you're students be up to the challenge." 

Dumbledore, "I will speak of the test after sorting, then?" 

"That is just fine. Each test is different. You may only talk over the test, when if is over. One more thing if one of the students faints, they along with any other person in that test will stop the test. Upon awaking, the persons in question will soon rejoin the test from where they left off. Each student must complete the entire test no mater what happens. " 

Dumbledore, "If that is what you require before any potential Auror starts training, than I will have to abide by that rule." 

**********End of Flashback********** 

*********Start of new flashback***** 

*****After sorting********* 

Harry and Ron signed their the register forms, first. Then, proceeded to taunt Hermione, before she signed one, too. Saying, "Honestly, why would I want to be an Auror?." 

When they where gone Neville, signed his name along with Colin and some others, who thought they where good enough to be Aurors. 

Grinny glanced at the register, "It would not hurt just to put my name down. I could always change my mind and pick another career." She quickly signed the registration form. 

Later, Draco put his name down and laughed. "This is such a joke. I bet, I can ace any test that Potter and Wesley can register for, anyway." 

  
Pansy, "Draco, darling, you are not thinking about becoming an Auror are you?" 

Draco, "No, just leave me alone." 

Pansy, "But we wore suppose to spend this time, together." 

Draco, "I will be right with you." He signs the form as fast as he could. 

Pansy, "Ok, my darling" 

Draco, "On second though, I have a class. See you later." 

Pansy was left all alone. "If Draco thinks, he can sign up to be an Auror, so can I." She signed a register form faster, than Draco did to get away from her. She rushed off to class. 

*********End of flashback********* 

Hermione looked at her clothing and could not help but think, that Luna must have some sort of death wish. Maybe, she could dress Luna up in little outfit and see how she liked it. Things on her ponytails were blinking. 

Molly, "Help me! Please, help me." 

Hermione, "That sounds liked Molly," that girl from earlier today is now yelling inside my head. How do I get her out?

Luna, "That is right she is in big touble."

Hermione, "What am I suppose to do, I an just a kid," I do not know any spell for getting Molly out of trouble. I do not even have my wand. All I have is this magical pendent. Luna ran out my room and I fallowed. 

Luna, "You are Sailor Moon. you will know what to do when you look into your heart, believe in yourself." Believe in myself? Ok, I can do that. What if, Ron or Harry was in danger I would try to save them, right? 

Hermione ran after the cat in hopes that, Luna knew what is going on. "Let her go!" Molly needs me. I have to help her. 

Monster, " What?" 

Hermione, "I said let her go!" Serena is one brave girl. I have to save her friend. 

Monster, "Who are you?"

Hermione, "My name is Sailor Moon, the champion of justice and I say, I shall right wrongs and triumpth over evil (pause) and that means you." People are closing in on Hermione. Than, she is attacked by the monster. The monster just laughed at her. Now, Hermione is on the ground nursing her scrap on her knee. "That hurt, I don't want of do this anymore." I do not know how to fight this thing. However, I can't just leave Molly. What did I do to deserve this?

Luna, "You must." 

Hermione cried, "I want to go home," It is safe at home. Even Hogwarts is safer this this place. I have Harry and Ron to protect me if anything goes wrong. If they where here now, they would think of something. 

Monster, "I will send you home and for good."

(Both Povs)

Tuxedo Mask (Draco) arrives and looks down at the fight. So, this is that I sensed. That girl, it is Sailor Moon. How did I know that? Why is she fighting that monster and way did I just throw a rose down at the ground? Where did that music come from? I like my new music, do I have to have it? "Sailor Moon, look into your heart and find the warrior within you," I hope that girl has a warrior in her. I will not let any thing happen to this girl. If I have to, I will fight this monster myself. 

Hermione looked inside herself to find the warrior within. She took off her tiara. More music. Then, throw it at the Monster. "Moon Tiara Magic!" The monster was blasted into bits. I had to protect my friend. Molly is safe, now. I am glad that Serena has such a nice friend and that I have two good friends like Ron and Harry. I know now, that I would give my life to protect them.

Draco looked at the girl for brief pause. "You have done well, Sailor Moon, I will fight with you." Was I testing her in some way? I feel connected to her. I will help her out to the best of my abilities, from now on I will not fight with her.

Hermione gave a dreamy eyed look at Tuxedo Mask. "What a hunky guy." He is cute. Dark, Mysterious, and a good guy. If only he went to Hogwarts, I would not mind asking him out. 

(End of Both POV's)

Next day...At Serena's school...

Some of the girls, around Serena, were talking about this dream they had about Sailor Moon.

Hermione still tired from her all night studying and shock of being Sailor Moon, just rested her head on her desk "Keep it down, I was up late last night I need some sleep." All I need is just a little sleep. 

As her eyes closed, but when her eyes opened she was at Hogwarts. Draco and Hermione were standing, side by side. They looked at each other in shock.

Prof. Snape, "Did you two hear me? I said, Both of you off to the hospital wing. I do not want to repeat myself, again." They walked to the hospital wing, together. Only to see that Dumbledore looked at both of them and smiled as he passed them in the hall way.

(Pov Dumbledore)

It seems that, Young Mr. Molfoy and Young Miss Granger, have passed the test. I will congratulate them, later.

(End of Dumbledore's POV)

To be continued…sorry it took me so long.

--------------------------------------

The other test will not start untill next chapter. Suggestions are good, but I am trying to stay with the script of the series. I was thinking about letting the characters in this story keep their powers, if any. Who should Pansy be with?

If you would like to see a pairing of any two characters just, tell me. Or, just suggest a crossover for one of the characters that remain. This fic is currently…D/HR. H/? R/? G/? C/? ?/P ?/P ?/L N/? G/? F/? ?/ ?… Review.

P.S. I do not think that saving Draco saving Hermione is out of character. Draco is just saving himself from a long prison term.

Thanks for reviewing 

Signed: Chissy (Thank for reviewing, again. The third chapter explains what is going on.) Draco's Queen (I like the pairing, too.) 

Anonoymous: Romilly McAran ( ) (I feel that Hermione may have a pure heart. Draco just gets on her nerves. She would do amost anything to save Harry, even when she hardly knew him in book one. And thank for telling me more about Darien, I did not know his age.) Kiki ( ) (Chapter 3, attempts to tell what is going on.) yuta () (thanks for the information.) 


	4. Lost myself

Disclaimer: Still own nothing. 

There is going to be language in this chapter. I have an idea of what do with Pansy. I will put her in my favorite movie to cheer her up. Just for fun I am going to put Harry in it, too. Some Crossovers implied.

Finished Chapter 4

*********Flashback to before Snape's class********

Pansy's POV

Pansy, "What is it you wanted to tell me?" He is going to break up with me I just know it. Calm down, Pansy maybe he just has something important to say.

Draco, "Would you like to set down?"

Pansy, This is not a good sign maybe his is sick, or has a disease. "Draco, what is it?" Oh no, his eyes looked down, this is a bad sign.

Draco, "Well, uh, I"

Pansy, what is wrong with him, torching me like this, "Yes, what is it Draco, what is wrong?" Looking at his sad look.

Draco, "err ah"

Pansy, Something is wrong. "Are you alright?"

Draco, "I have to tell you something important."

Pansy, Important," What is it, you can tell me." I hope his is not sick.

Draco, "I do not think we should be together, any more."

Pansy, I guess, I should be glad his is not sick. "Oh," My heart felled as if someone was squeezing it tightly. I need to get away.

Draco, "It would be best for both of us to break up."

Pansy, This is happening he does not love me, how could I ever think that one day he would lover me. How could anyone love me? My heart feels as if it would sink into the ground. "Whatever you say, at least we did not break up on a holiday. Well, I guess this a miner inconvenience but I will get over it." I am not letting the satisfaction of seeing me cry. You do not deserve that maybe I will cry later, but not in front of you. I gave everything to you, you asshole. All I know is that I have to get away from him.

Draco, "Look at the time." They both rushed to class.

  
**********End of flash back******

Snape watched Draco and Hermione leave his classroom. He had not expected them to kiss. This is getting interesting, he said to himself. Thinking again, 'so who did Dumbledore say was next?' He looked up and smiled. Pansy and Harry. He almost laughed but he could not find it in himself to do so. He just hoped this was not a romantic crossover. He did not even know where Hermione and Draco went. He just hoped it was not Temptation Island. There test was caring, loyalty and avoiding pride to help of others. Dumbledore had promised him a look at what had happened.

Then, as he looked up his noticed Pansy staring at her desk. She did not seem very happy. And the fact that Ron had just thrown a spit ball in her hair did not help her disposition. She just shook her hair. She did not even comment on what had happened to her. With a constant need to get up and leave she decided that she needed to talk to a counselor. Her heart felt like a brick that pinned her to her seat. A certain coldness filled her heart. All she could think of is that she had lost Draco and stabbing pains started in her chest. Is it possible to die of heart break?

In an instant, she was no longer at Hogwarts. She was in a camp area in what looked like a forest. In her hand, she held a camera. As she looked into the camera, she noticed that she is talking and looking into the camera. The camera recorded her every word. 

Pansy POV

I am talking? Something about thanking someone for moist towelets. Now, I am thanking the men over there who are dressed in safari outfits. I must be in the jungle. These men seem to be smiling at me. My guides? Yes, I must be tipping them rather high to have them smile so brightly. I pan the camera to a car, "And here we have," this man seems to be someone I know. I am rather surprised to see him, though. Is this man a relative? Who is he? He greets everyone. I feel a closeness to him. He is my fiancé? Yes, it seems he is my husband to be.

He tries to get me to leave the jungle but it seems I want to stay, as I just got here. I feel safe, even though still do not know how I got here. I will not freak out there has to be some reason why I am here. A spell that is it, no that does not seem right. It seems like I am on a vacation but how did I get here. Who are those guy with him? More guides, I guess. Why are they wearing leather? No, this has to be a good thing. I am not in a jungle I just fell asleep. I am in class asleep on my desk. This dream needs to end before Prof. Snape catches me sleeping. I pinch myself. 'Wake up' nothing, 'Please, wake up.' nothing, 'Prof. Snape is going to be very angery. Why can't I wake up?' Not only can't I wake up but I seem to be happy about being here. 

Harry POV

Where? I was in Prof. Snapes. Ouch.. I just hit a tree. Oh, hello floor. 

As I awake, I find myself in the forest with apes playing the bongos. I have lost it. Ok, this is a jungle? I am in a jungle. Those apes are playing bongos? I am not wearing much clothes. No, shirt and wait this is not my body. He-who-must-not-be-named must have did this to me. How could he? When I find him, I am going to stick my wand up his ass. I feel stupid, but comfortable, as if I have spent my whole life here in the jungle. Last very thing I knew before I came here, is that I was watching Ron throw spit balls at Pansy.

*****Another flashback back to the form signing*******

Crebby "Look, here"

Goyle, "What is it, just make a list of the names."

Crebby, "Look,"

Goyle, "What?"

Crebby, "Draco, signed up"

Goyle, "Why would he do that?"

Crebby, "I don't know, but if Draco signed up (pause) we should, too."

Goyle, "But I do not want to be an Auror."

Crebby, "Me either. Draco is up to something."

Goyle, "Why did he not inform us of his plan?"

Crebby, "This could be why...look Pansy signed up, too."

Goyle, "I do not want to be left out."

Crebby, "Me neither."

Goyle, "Do you think that Aurors have more fun then Deatheaters."

Crebby, "How am I suppose to know?" They both sign the forms.

Goyle, "Do you think that we could actully be picked to be Aurors, that would be so cool."

Crebby, "Are you feeling, ok?"

Goyle, "Those Deatheater hoods are going to mess up my hair. I spend so much time working on mine and I noticed that Aurors do not where them."

Crebby, "Let's go." he shook his head.

****End of flashback*******

In class

Crebby only blinked for a second, "I don't like you, you here." Get her away from me she is insain.

Prof. Snape "Excuse me?"

Crebby looked around and found that psycho that was chasing him in his dream was nowhere to be found. "Bad Dream,"

Prof. Snape was just about to yell at Crebby when Lavender yelled, "Herro, don't you love me?" Lavender them looked down at her desk. She had to stay awake, that dream did not help her image much.

Prof. Snape smiled. How many peoples signed this form? Why did Crebby even sign the form. Then, he looked at Goyle. 

Goyle, "There can be only one." Goyle noticed that he was standing up. Set down, he told himself. This is going to look so good on my record. Maybe, next time I dream I am 'The Highlander' I will be in my bed sleeping. 

Prof. Snape, "What?" What are they doing? I wonder if Goyle passed

Another girl in class (a/n: I forgot her name, her name also start with a P) said softly, "I must go Duncan." She cried and then, when she realized she was not in the 'Highlander' world anymore she looked around and almost fainted. 

Then a cry rang out from outside his class. "Draco!"

He rushed outside his class to see Hermione passed out. Draco was trying to revive her. Why, didn't Draco want her dead? Then, Prof. Snape thought, 'Another test?' Why did Draco sign up. He had a copy of the list, read it several times, he still wonder what Draco's, Pansy's, Crebby's, and Goyle's names where doing on the list and he wanted to know now is if they passed. He hoped that they did pass the first round.

-------------------------

To be continued.

Thanks for reviewing. I will work on the crossover with Pansy on the weekend. If you want to see what happed with the crossovers of any of the characters, please review. H/P George of the Jungle. C/L Gundam wing. G/P Highlander.

Thanks 

Draco's Queen: Thanks.

Chaser for reviewing the first chapter: All coupling is indirect as the Harry Potter characters do not know who they are coupled with. 

Anonymous people to thank 

rei ( ) : I am glad you want more of my story. 


	5. H/P

Disclaimer: Don't own HP. Or George of The Jungle.  
  
Summery. Harry and Pansy are still being tested.  
  
Harry POV  
  
I have spent the last few days with this ape's swinging from vines in the forest. It seem's that one of these monkey's can speak and play chess. I feel free out here in the forest area. If I did not hit so many trees I would be fine. More over, I am beleive I am loosing my mind. I can talk to animals, not just snakes anymore. Stranger still, these voice keep telling me to, "watch out for that tree!!!" I can see the tree. Most of the time my face print is impeded in the tree.  
  
This where a loun cloth. That means I have to where it. I think his IQ is low. He seems to be strong but he must have been smart enough to build or help build that structure he lives in. Ape is become a great friend. I can trust him. If I could only say what I want in this dream I could tell Ape, "thanks for all the help".  
  
Later, I have to spar with a lion. I supect a he is a good friend of George. George is the name of this man who's body this is. George is a very good person.  
  
---------------  
  
Pansy POV  
  
If this is a dream, I will wake up soon. So far, I have met these really nice sweety men. I think they are my tour guides. At least one of them speaks English. The other 3 just smile and carry my stuff. Without them I am guessing I would be animal food by now.  
  
Anyway, this guy named Lyle showed up. He looks mid-thirties? I could ask him. He seems to think that I want to marry him. Lyle is very clean. I am not complaining I seem to be unbleively clean to for being a jungle. This dream man is cute, but he does looked a little to self obsorbed for me. He brought along 2 guides with him. They look funny in there lather outfits.  
  
I have seen a mirror once. How could I not try to check my self out? Only to my suprise I look older, early thirties older. I do look good, with a little luck I can get reed of Lyle. It is to bad I do not have my wand in this dream. It is not illigal to use killing curses in dreams. My luck he would fallow me in even in death.  
  
The next day I walk around the mountain with my own private tour group, plus 3 unwanted guests. I have not been able to say want I feel this dream is horrible. I keep hearing this voice coming from somewhere.  
  
After a while, Lyle desided that the bridge the every one was walking carfully acrossed was not going to break. He made the bridge sway. That is it I am not marring him. One of the tour guides fell. I screamed. "If he dies I am calling off the wedding." For the first time I spoke in my dream and said what I wanted to say not this girl who's body I was in's words. I stormed off. We made camp later. The man was not dead. The voice that came from somewhere said that noone will die.  
  
Good to hear, So I can't kill him.  
  
Soon, I heard storys of a white ape around while I was siting next to my soon to be husband. I am such a lucky girl. I only wish this white ape would take Lyle prisoner or mall him. The girl who's body I was in wanted to see the ape before she left.  
  
Lyle dragged me into the forest to look for this white ape. Suprisingly, I could not have imaged anyone dumer then he is now. NO gun. No camera. No protection. Then and only then he falls and passes out. There has to be someone better for this women then that man over there on the ground.  
  
Oh, look. I am alone. And just my luck a lion is going to eat me.  
  
A man swong from a vine. Voice could be heard from somewhere. "Watch out for that tree!!!!!" He hit the tree head on.  
  
I watch in Horror and in slight interest as my hero come to fight the lion for me.  
  
  
  
--------Harry POV----------  
  
Who is that girl? Do I know her? She must be here to watch the fight. That lion has planned this for a long time, I wager. He is getting stonger than yesterday.  
  
The man who's body I am in (George) does not seem to know her or the guy that is passed out on the forest floor.  
  
As soon, George stopped showing off in front of girl, she fainted. He lifted her up and took her back to his place.  
  
What is this man going to do with her? I will try to take over this body if anything horriable happens.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Back in the saine world.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Pro. McGaonagl. yelled. "Tell me what is going on Albus. I am at my wits end." she fumed looking as if she might just join the Dark side right now if someone did not talk.  
  
Dumbledore smiled calmly, "What happened? Stay calm."  
  
"One of my students yelled. Shredder I will get you. A second yelled, I am He-Man. A third just held up her hands to the celling like she was holding something. But she was on top of her desk."  
  
"I see. Well fase one is nearly compeat."  
  
"What?"  
  
"This is all about the Auror test."  
  
"Next time, make sure that the students stay off the desks." She leaves.  
  
--------Snape in Dumbledore office--------  
  
Snape looks concerned. "I hate to tell you this but my students have been spouting words that make no sence."  
  
Dumbledore smiled calmly. "What happened? Stay calm."  
  
Snape looked worryed. "My class spouted some odd fases today. That is not all Mr. Potter and Miss. Parkonson are staring of into space. My class is over therefor I have them in the hospital wing with Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"I beleive that Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfory are attempted once again to find out who is the better of the two."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy's father will not be blessed."  
  
"He has only based the first test. There is a chance that he could fail. His friend seem to have based, too."  
  
"How am I suppose to explain that to Mr. Crabbe's and Mr. Goyle's parents?"  
  
"If they pass all the tests you can tell there parents."  
  
"Right." Snape left.  
  
-------In Crebbe and Goyle's Room-------(Draco is still in the hospital wing)  
  
Crabbe Looked at Goyle. "Are we going to report what happened?"  
  
Goyle looked at Crebbe. "Do you what to get beat?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do say a word."  
  
"Class is alot more interesting now-a-days."  
  
"What did you do about the list you wrote down?"  
  
"Give it to my father."  
  
"Are we on it?"  
  
"ahhh..." Crabbe erased all their house mate's names with his wand. Then had a owl send the letter to his father.  
  
End of chapter 5 


End file.
